


Senseless

by SiaDelicious



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, My First Fanfic, This Is STUPID, at least it was betad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaDelicious/pseuds/SiaDelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first fanfic ever, so don't judge me. I was afraid of writing anything else than the dialogue so it is very crappy. That was February 2013. <br/>OliverxThea<br/>Blame them for the chemicals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senseless

Oliver & Thea

Oliver walked through the mansion when he heard a noise. He went upstairs and the noise got louder. Someone cried. When he was getting closer to Thea’s room he stopped and knocked at her door.  
“Thea? Is everything okay? May I come in?”, he asked carefully.  
“Everything is fine. Please, go.” She sobbed.  
“I am sorry but I come in.” So he opened the door and went in her room.  
Thea sat on her couch and cried and so Oliver sat next to her and started hugging her.  
“Whatever it is… Everything is going to be okay.”  
“No, it definitely won’t.” She looked in his eyes.  
“What is it about?” He asked and gave her a lovely gaze.  
“I have a really big crush on Tommy.” Thea avoided his gaze.  
“Thea… He is way too old for you, you know?”  
“I know but I can’t change my feelings. When you disappeared he was the only one that gave me a warm feeling. He was there for me all the time and I thought it will be like this forever. I never saw more in him like a friend, almost like a brother. But then he started dating Laurel. Before he just had these girls he fucked. Not a relationship. I didn’t notice when I got a crush on him. But now… Oliver, I am really jealous. I can’t help how I feel about him. I don’t want to.”  
“Oh Thea.” Oliver took Thea’s hand and pulled her tight in his arms. “He is an idiot if he doesn’t see how great you are. But on the other side... He is way too old.”  
They lay down and cuddled. Thea’s head on Oliver’s chest.  
“It feels good to hear your heart beating. It is so calming.” Thea said.  
Oliver laughed. “And it’s good to feel your breath. I love you, Thea.”  
“I love you, too, Ollie.”

The night passed and the sun rose up on the horizon. Oliver opened his eyes.  
“Good morning, cutie.”  
Thea yawned. “Good morning, old man.” She twinkled.   
“Hey!” Oliver took her and tickled his sister.  
“Oh no, no, no, stop it!”, she almost screamed.  
When it was over they lay head on head, looked the other one in the eye and started laughing.  
“You. You almost killed me.”  
“Hahaha, do you really think someone could die by tickling?”   
“Oh yeah, of course. Why not?”  
“Come, get up, half of the day will be over if we stay in bed.”   
“Oh Ollie. 5 minutes?”  
“No, come on.”

Tommy and Laurel just wanted to start eating when Tommy’s phone rang.   
“Hello?”  
“Tommy, we need to talk, now.”  
“Oliver, everything okay?”  
“Not really, can I come over?”  
“I am with Laurel now. Can you come over here?”  
“Yeah, I’m there in a few minutes.”

The doorbell rang. Tommy opened the door.  
“Oliver, hey, now tell me, what is wrong?”  
“Tommy, Laurel. It’s about Thea.”  
“Is she okay?” Tommy asked shocked.  
“I am not sure. I found her crying in her room.”  
“What happened?”  
“Tommy, you happened. She can’t cope with the fact you are with Laurel. She got a heavy crush on you.”  
“Really? I thought the thing on the CNRI benefit was just because she was drunk…” he almost whispered.  
“You have to make clear to her that this won’t happen.”  
“I told her she is like my baby sister. I thought this would be enough.”  
“Obviously not. I don’t care what you do - but please, do something and try not to hurt her so much.”  
“Of course, Oliver. I won’t hurt her, I promise.”  
“Thank you.”

“Oh hey Tommy, Oliver is out to- I don’t know.” Thea said when she opened the door and Tommy stood in front of it.  
“I wanted to you. Can we talk?” He asked carefully.  
Thea sighed. “Of course, follow me.”  
They took a seat on Thea’s couch.  
“So, what is wrong?” Thea asked.  
“Oliver came to me and…”  
“Wait, he did what?”  
“Thea, he is your brother. He is worrying about you.”  
“But I don’t want to talk with you about that.”  
“We need to.”  
“No, I don’t think so.”  
“Then let me talk and just listen.”  
“Okay.” She rolled her eyes.  
“I know that you’ve got a crush on me. First I thought it was just because you were drunk but obviously it is not just that. Thea, really, I love you. But not the way you wish for. We grew up together and you will always be the sister I never had. I trust you, you are the one that understands me and sees me like the man I actually am, not the man everybody else sees. I would do everything for you but I do not love you. I love Laurel and I always did. You are my soul mate but just platonic. I would love to love you. It would make everything just so simple, maybe with the exception of your brother, but I don’t do. You are disappointed, I know. But just like you can’t choose your feelings so I can’t choose mine.”  
“You know it’s just the fact that you love Laurel, even Oliver loves her although he won’t accept it, everybody loves Laurel. And who loves me? No one.”  
“This is not true you know it.” He gave her a hug.  
“But it feels like it. I like Laurel but I am kind of jealous. This is just the truth.”

It was about midnight when Thea knocked on Oliver’s door.   
“Ollie, can I come in?”  
She heard a yawn and took it as a ‘yes’.  
“Hey, is everything okay?” He asked her.  
“I just can’t sleep. May I sleep in your bed?”  
“Of course.” He gave her his brightest smile and lift up the blanket.  
“Thank you.”  
“Don't mention it.”  
“You know, Tommy was here today.”  
“Oh really, what did he want?”  
“You absolutely know what he wanted.”  
“Yeah… Maybe.”  
“I mean, I got it but it is not easy. He said all these things and I can’t be angry. He was way too nice.”  
“It will take a while but it will get better.”  
“It is hard for you to see him and Laurel?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“I knew it. You still love her.”  
“No, it’s just…”  
“You don’t have to hide it. I see it, when you look at her.”  
“We don’t have a lucky hand for relationships, do we?”  
Thea laughed. “No, not really. But after all, we have each other.”  
“You are right. You are everything I need.”  
He gave her a kiss of her forehead. She smiled.   
Oliver was almost asleep, Thea lay in his arms and breathed slowly. “Can I ask you a question?”, Thea asked carefully.  
“Sure.“  
“What was the worst thing on the island?”  
“I was not alone.”  
“I thought you were? And why it was that bad?”  
“The island was full of bad people. People that tortured me when I arrived. I needed to get stronger so I could survive. At some point I needed to let go all emotions. I was emotionless. I needed to kill people because they tried to kill me.”  
“Oh my god, this sounds horrifying. How could you survive that?” Oliver saw that Thea was really shocked.  
“By killing my old self and become an emotionless machine. Now, after a while the emotions come back but it is hard to show. I am ashamed that I don’t spend much time with you and mom but I can’t. It’s too hard to disappoint you by acting like I never felt anything.”   
“Ollie, I had no idea… I wouldn’t have been such a bitch if I had known just a bit of this.”  
“It’s okay, Thea. I just didn’t want to talk about it but I trust you. You will not tell anyone and this may be also act as an excuse for being like I am now.”  
“Absolutely. I will not tell anyone. No one.”  
“You are the best that happened in my life.” Oliver hugged his little sister and pulled her tight in his arms. 

“I have an idea to make us feel better, Ollie.”   
“Tell me.”  
“We have to party all night long. Please say yes.”  
“Thea, I have a lot of work to do.”  
“I don’t accept a no.”  
“Okay, you won’t stop asking until I say yes, do you?”  
“That’s right.”  
“9pm?”  
“Okay.”

“Thea, are you ready?”  
Oliver was wearing a nice suit when Thea opened the door. Her dress was really hot. She wore a little black dress with a plunging neckline.  
“I am so ready.” She smiled at him.  
“You look great, really.”  
“Thank you. You don’t look bad either.”

“Would you get us a drink?”  
“Thea… Always the drinking thing?”  
“Yeah, come on, we wanna do party and what’s a party without some alcohol?” Thea pleased him.  
“Okay, I get some.”  
Thea stood there and waited for the drinks, when she spotted Tommy and Laurel.  
“Why? Why must they be here and bring down my mood?” Thea asked herself.  
Oliver came back. “You already spotted them.”  
“I did. Come give me my drink.”  
Thea drunk it off the reel. “Wooow, Thea don’t hurry.”  
“I am not. I just want to have fun.” She took his tie and pulled him along her in the middle of the dance hall. After a while Thea and Oliver noticed that they drank too much. “Ollie, I think I can’t stand anymore.” She took his hand.  
“Me neither.” He pulled her out of the club when Tommy and Laurel spotted both of them.  
“You don’t look pretty good, guys. You shouldn’t drive home like this.” Tommy said.  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Oliver babbled.  
“Ollie, we could walk.” Thea said with enthusiasm.  
“What? No, this is way too far.”  
“I think it’s a great idea.”  
“You can’t walk all the way, you can’t even stand!” Tommy said puffed up.  
“That’s not right, come, Ollie, we walk.”   
“No, wait, I drive you home.” Tommy offered and pointed on his car.  
“No, thanks.” Thea didn’t want to get in a car with Tommy and Laurel.  
“We will make it home, Tommy, really.”  
So they started their walk. After half an hour they got in a forest and Thea began to be a little bit scared.  
“Ollie, this is kinda creepy.” Thea looked to all sites while she was walking.  
“Nobody will hurt you. Before anyone could hurt you, I would kill him.” He smiled at her and took her hand.  
“Thank you.” Thea huddled against her brother. “Don’t unhand me.”   
“Never.” He lifted Thea and spun around with her. “Oh my god, I am gonna die!” She screamed in his ear.  
They fell over and laughed. Oliver caressed her cheek and gave her a lovely gaze. Slowly and carefully, Thea moved nearer to Oliver. Their lips almost touched.  
“What are you doing, Thea?”  
“Don’t destroy this moment.”, Thea said and their lips touched softly. “I love you, Ollie, more than I loved anyone in my entire life.” And so she kissed him with a lot of passion in it. Oliver didn’t know what to do, she was his sister but he wished for that so hard he could not do anything against his feelings.   
Oliver’s lips wandered a down a bit to her neck and he bit her softly. Thea moaned quietly. Oliver enjoyed this sound and pulled down her dress. Thea was absolutely nervous.

**Author's Note:**

> No, it won't go on. This is just... I don't know.


End file.
